Ask
by daytimedrama
Summary: Sierra' follow up oneshot. Follows "Another Chance" Danny/Lindsay AU "How bout it Montana,..." They have their daughter Sierra, are living together, have another baby on the way...What am I forgetting?


Title: **Ask**  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Romance  
Summary: From my **Sierra** series, follows "Another Chance". Danny/Lindsay AU

A/N: Skipping ahead again. They have a daughter, they've moved in together, a new baby on the way, what am I forgetting? Thanks kcaitlin for the support, handholding, and promises of smut.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch me do a cartwheel!"

"We're watching sweetheart," I told her. She had been doing tricks all afternoon. We had spent the afternoon in the park having a picnic.

"Did you see me? I taught Bear to lie down, while I cart wheeled over him! We are going to run away and join the circus!" She danced around before asking, "Daddy will you drive us?"

"Okay sweetie, as long as you make sure to finish 2nd grade first." I could feel Lindsay's chuckle reverberate through my body. Her back was leaning against my chest and she was lying between my legs. My hands were gently grazing the sides of her half mooned belly. Sierra had trotted off to try to make bear jump through her hula hoop. She was trying to show him how, by ducking through the pink circle herself. "Daddy do you have any matches?"

"No Sierra," my eyes widened in shock, I still had no clue where she came up with some of these ideas. "Uh oh, Montana, we might have a future carny in our family," I kissed her on her exposed neck, before nuzzling into her soft hair.

"And I think your son can join the troupe as an acrobat," she placed her hands over mine, bringing them to rest where I could feel our child flutter in her belly. My heart swelled even bigger. It was so amazing, sitting on the grass watching my daughter play, holding Lindsay in my arms, feeling our son under her skin. It was absolutely perfect.

"Danny?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you. You make me so happy and I love you," she looked a little bashful as she turned in my arms.

"I love you too Lindsay." That was it. I'd already told her how grateful I was to her. I showed her everyday how happy I was to be in their lives, I tried never to take them for granted. I thought she could live without me, she had done it before, but I knew I hadn't lived without her. I hadn't truly lived until I made my way back into their lives.

She was silent for awhile. I watched Sierra flop down on the nearby blanket; soon she fell asleep snuggled into Bear's soft black fur.

"Danny?" Lindsay broke our silence.

"Mhmm?" my eyes were closed. I was trying to remember this exact afternoon. How Lindsay felt in my arms, how sweet she smelled, and the sound of Sierra's laughter catching on the light breeze."

"Will you marry me?" she asked. She shifted in my arms and turned to look at my face. A mixture of nervousness and shock, of her own question, graced her face.

My eyes were big as saucers as a smile spread across my face, "That was supposed to be my line." I reached into my pocket, pulling out the small velvet jewelry bag I had been carrying around for weeks. Even before I found out about the baby, I wanted to make it official. Sure we didn't do anything traditionally. We had a 7 year old daughter, a son on the way but I never had the courage to ask her to marry me. I was afraid to break the spell that had encompassed my life. She was so worried about telling me about the baby, I was afraid she didn't believe in my commitment if I asked her then. That if I asked her to marry me it might be for the wrong reasons, duty or atonement. Marrying Lindsay could only be for the best reasons. I was so excited by her question, this confession. That she was ready to marry me.

She had turned in my arms, she stilled when she saw me reaching into my pocket. I looked into her glistening eyes and told her, "I would love to marry you."

I smiled as I pulled the ring out; she didn't stop the tears from falling this time, and leaned into me, kissing me soundly. When she pulled away I took her left hand sliding the platinum ring onto her finger. "How bout it Montana, ready to make an honest man out of me?"


End file.
